From accusations to suggestions
by Klainer-Always
Summary: A look into the relationship between L and Light through a series of text messages
1. Chapter 1

Light-kun, yesterday a large fire broke out in a prison and have a guess at what effect it had on the public...death! I think that Kira was involved ~L

What are you trying to achieve? You know that Kira kills using heart attacks and anyway, innocent people died. This would be an insult to what Kira stands for ~Light

Well you would know all about it Light-kun, wouldn't you? ~L

For the LAST time I am not Kira! ~Light

So...if I say that you're Kira now, you will not deny it? ~L

...I...Screw you! ~Light

I don't think Misa Misa would approve ~L

Like I care what Misa Misa thinks ~Light

According to what you two keep insisting, the two of you are a couple, so I would guess you would care about her opinion...Unless you DO want to end it with her ;) ~L

I've already told you, it's completely one-sided ~Light

Then why put up with her? ~L

...Because she's hot? ~Light

Light-kun, you are a very intelligent man, I am having difficulties believing you would be with someone for such a shallow reasoning ~L

Well you should believe it, because that's why...no other reason involved ~Light

Are you sure about that? ~L

Completely ~Light

Hmm...if it weren't for the fact that you're Kira, the murderer that cannot be trusted, I would believe you...with difficulties...but since you are in fact Kira, I don't believe you at all ~L

Look, must we go through this everyday? It's beginning to get very tedious. I am not Kira so just give it up! And okay I get it...so...threesome? ;) ~Light

Light-kun, as tempting as that sounds, I don't like to share. In fact I am a really selfish person...In which case, in order to have intercourse with me, you will have to abandon Misa Amane, as it would not be fair on her... and don't worry, I would have the cameras removed for the time ~L

Tempting huh? I don't blame you, I mean, look at me. Also, removing the cameras? You seem a bit reckless all of a sudden ~Light

Reckless? Hmm maybe but I don't think your father would approve of the scenes and positions I would put you in ~L

Sounds interesting...no I wouldn't like my father to see that. Right, I'll get rid of Misa ~Light

Yeah, you do that, and I will get cake ~L

Why don't you bring it with you? ~Light

I was going to bring it, so I can smear it across you, every bit of your body so that then I can lick it off you...slowely...feed it to you ~L

...Give me ten miniuts ~Light

I'll be waiting ~L


	2. Chapter 2

*Eating cake* Light-kun, would you like some? ~L

Ryuzaki, we're sitting right next to each other so why are you texting me? ~Light

Because I'm sure that there are things you would not want me to say out loud ~L

My dad is right there, don't you dare ~Light

Why not, Light-kun? You wanted me to stop texting ~L

Why must you be so difficult? As the world's greatest detective shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, investigating? ~Light

As the world's greatest suspect, shouldn't you be more convincing about not being Kira? ~L

Look, Ryuzaki how can I not be convincing if I am not Kira? I can't help having a similar personality, and besides, haven't you yourself said on one occasion that you and Kira both hate to lose?, So you yourself share similarities with him. That doesn't mean that you're Kira ~Light

Perhaps, but unlike Kira, I don't like to see people dead. Even if they are criminals. Whereas you on the other hand, seem satisfied ~L

It doesn't satisfy me to see people dead. I mean sure there are people that the world can do without but it doesn't bring me pleasure when these people die ~Light

What does bring you pleasure then? ~L

You seemed quite the expert on what brings me pleasure the other night ~Light

Light-kun, I am asking you once again. Would you like some cake? ~L

Sure I'd like some cake, Ryuzaki since you know how pleasurable I find it ~Light

*Passes Light a piece of cake* There you go Light-kun ~L

Ryuzaki...~Light

Pleasure yourself. You did say you find cake pleasurable ~L

Okay, let me 'spell it out' to you. When I said I find cake pleasurable what I meant is, I find you licking the cake from my chest to be very pleasurable ~Light

That can be easily arranged, but first there is something I would love you to do, Light ~L

And what would that be, Ryuzaki? ~Light

Admit that you're Kira ~L

I give up, why must you be so persistent? How do you think it feels when someone you... when someone who claims to be your friend keeps accusing you of being Kira? ~Light

Is this all we are to you? Friends? Even after last night? ~L

I don't understand how you can even claim to be my friend when you seem like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira ~Light

Friends are honest with each other ~L

Well I am honest with you. I want to catch Kira, not be Kira ~Light

If you don't want to be Kira, then just stop. Is killing people that addicting? Light-kun, stop being Kira, for cake's sake ~L

I wouldn't know if it's addicting because I am not Kira! Ryuzaki, stop being so damn persistent, for cakes sake ~Light

Then why is it that you look happy...Ecstatic really, when a criminal dies. Almost as happy as when I involve cake into out relationship ~L

I don't look that happy when a criminal dies, and certainly not as happy as our...relationship does. I will admit that at first it made me happy that there was someone out there passing righteous judgement on criminals but now, it's gotten out of hand and I don't feel that any more ~Light

If our relationship made you happy, you would not ruin it ~L

If I wouldn't ruin it?! I haven't ruined anything! You are the one being stubborn and accusing me of being Kira over and over and I'm getting sick of it. I want to enjoy our time together but I can't because you make me so damn mad ~Light

Ryuzaki suddenly got up from where he was sat and moved to stand in front of Light and the investigators all startled when Ryuzaki raised his voice.

"Admit that you're Kira! Just tell me the truth. Go through the lie detector test. Right now! Or your father will find out everything. Because unlike you, I'm not afraid of telling people about cake! Unlike you, I'm not ashamed"

Ryuzakis outburst was met with silence broken only when a confused Matsuda decided to speak up.

"Huh? Light-kun, why are you ashamed of cake? Cake tastes great"

L sighed before looking up from Light's blushing face.

"Shut up, Matsuda".


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologise for this chapter taking so long, basically this fanfiction occurred as a result of me and a friend role playing and so we didn't have a set timeline when deciding to continue it. However I've gone through some of the many conversations we have had as L and Light and managed to put this together. Thank you for the reviews/follows, we love to know that people are enjoying this.

What the hell, Ryuzaki? ~Light

Calm down, Light-kun. What is the matter? ~L

You first make my father pretend to shoot me and Misa, they take me to a place God knows where, and now you handcuff yourself to me ~Light

I understand that this is difficult situation and that I have put you under great emotional strain but you are the prime suspect in this murder investigation. I'm doing what needs to be done to get you out of confinement ~L

You still think I'm Kira, despite the fact that I went through confinement? ~Light

Yes. The possibility of you being Kira is too high to be overlooked, despite your confinement ~L

How high is the possibility? Are there any other suspects? I could be Kira, but I think I would remember such a thing ~Light

The percentage is currently at 92, there are no other suspects. You are Kira and Amane is the second Kira. I am working on a new theory as to your claim as to why you don't remember killing anyone ~L

That percentage is ridiculously high, even though I cannot blame you for it. Tell me, Ryuzaki, what is your theory? ~Light

It is not ridiculously high, I have basis for the percentage. Also, I'll inform you of my theory once I've gathered all the information together ~L

Fine, now can we discuss this later I have things to do ~Light

…..

Light-kun, what are you doing? ~L

Seriously, Ryuzaki? ~Light

You said later and it has been approximately 60minuits. Plus I need a break, Matsuda is giving me a headache ~L

Fine. I'm just doing stuff ~Light

Kira stuff? ~L

No it has nothing to do with the investigation, it's stuff for my collage classes ~Light

So, no killing people involved? ~L

Why would I kill people? ~Light

Because that's what Kira does, Light-kun ~L

Luckily, I'm not Kira ~Light

As you keep saying ~L

As you keep denying. Can we not get through a single conversation where you don't accuse me? ~Light

We have in the past, however our friendship does revolve around Kira. Besides the evidence does speak for itself, Light-kun ~L

It would if you had any ~Light

Well luckily I do ~L

Of course you do ~Light

Yes, I am the three best detectives in the world after all ~L

But if you are the best three, doesn't that mean that the fourth guy really is the second one? ~Light

That's one way to look at it I suppose but as the rest of the world as not aware, that makes him the fourth ~L

Whereas in reality he is second ~Light

Details, details ~L

All the details you would rather not talk about. Like my innocence ~Light

We can talk about your innocence once you stop being suspicious ~L

How am I suspicious? I mean really ~Light

You know how ~L

You had me locked up for a month. You handcuff yourself to me and we are currently around the others who stay at taskforce headquarters and even when were not, there are cameras being monitored by Watari. No I don't know how ~Light

That is true and to be honest...I am sure that you are guilty of being Kira but I'm not sure how to handle the situation anymore...I do believe that right now you are not Kira, but you were before your confinement ~L

How would such thing even be possible? ~Light

This is part of the theory I'm working on. But one thing I do know for sure is that we can't treat this case like any past ones. Kira can kill people from all over the world with heart attacks and is even able to control a victims actions before death, a year ago would you have thought such a thing to be possible? ~L

No, why? ~Light

Well then how can you be sure that it isn't possible for you to forget that you were Kira? ~L

Are you sitting in your usual way? ~Light

Of course, why do you ask? ~L

Because I cannot believe you are being so illogical ~Light

What makes you think that I am being illogical? ~L

Because I have a great memory ~Light

...that is your reason? ~L

Better than yours ~Light

No, Light-kun is just clinging to his innocence as any one would. However as the suspect you are unable to think about this properly. I on the other hand am not emotionally attached to the situation at hand and can actually think about the situation effectively ~L

I know what I know. And I think you are emotionally attached to this case at least a bit. After all, if Kira beats you, you will not be the world's greatest detective, so you are doing all you can to have a suspect. And you are also using mind manipulation to plant an idea in my head, and you repeat it so often to make me believe you. This all makes sense... After all, you are a human too, your emotions do play with you... It's Okay though, Ryuzaki. I forgive you ~Light

You may have a point there, I may be a little emotionally attached but not in the same way that you and your father are. However, Light-kun I am not doing whatever it takes to have a suspect, we are searching for other leads are we not? But nothing has come of it yet, I do not think that anything that has happened in this case so far is a coincidence I do strong believe that you have been a step ahead this whole time and have planned all of this. And you're criticizing me for mind manipulation? My my, Light-kun aren't you becoming a hypocrite ~L

The emotion that attaches you to the case, is pride. I have a feeling you are not doing your best at finding other leads. How would I be able to be a step ahead of you? If I were Kira, I would do my best to let you know for sure that I'm Kira, just not enough evidence to prove it, simply to frustrate you. I am not a manipulating hypocrite, Ryuzaki, I don't know why you would have ever think that ~Light

Pride. Yes that would explain it, and you know all about pride don't you? You make that statement about 'if you were Kira' but, Light-kun isn't that what Kira has been doing all this time? Also, don't you dare imply that I'm not doing all I can for this investigation. ~L

Watch me then. You, L, are not doing all you can for this investigation. ~Light

I do not appreciate you being childish, Light-kun ~L

You're welcome ~Light

You really are still a child, aren't you? You're a bigger disappointment than I believed originally ~L

Well, that's a lot coming from you. If I'm a disappointment then what are you? All you do is eat sweets and annoy others. When you actually find something you can do, you are not even trying ~Light

I solve cases. That all I need and all I have ever needed. I don't need my prime suspect telling me that I don't put all of my efforts into the biggest case I will ever investigate. Or are you that must of an egotist that you really believe that I have simply created a fixation with you? ~L

Tell me how am I an egoist? I am your biggest suspect, but you still have no evidence... At least not to prove me anything. ~Light

Well luckily for me it isn't you that I need to prove ~L

You're right... Too bad nobody that matters believes you ~Light

I don't have to put up with this ~L

Then what are you going to do? Leave me alone? I honestly doubt that ~Light

Do not make me chain you to Matsuda ~L

At least Matsuda is not throwing idiotic accusations everywhere ~Light

That's because Matsuda is too much of an idiot to think of any ~L

Or simply because he is not as big-headed as you ~Light

I do not need to be big-headed to know that there is a high chance of you being Kira ~L

There is also a high chance that you are big-headed, which might make you more of an idiot than Matsuda ~Light

I may be confident but that in no way affects my IQ. Your childish insults are becoming quite tiring ~L

I'm not insulting you Ryuzaki, I am simply stating my opinion ~Light

Well your opinion is in no way benefiting the investigation ~L

Excuse me, L Almighty, I have forgotten we must do the things the only right way, the L way, forgive for I have forgotten it. How can I ever repay you for this? ~Light

I am the leading the investigation so therefore, yes we must do things my way. However my way or not, getting angry at each other is going to have an effect on how we are able to investigate together ~L

You are right, Ryuzaki. I am ready to forgive you as soon as you apologize ~Light

Why should I be the first to apologise? You're the one who started this petty argument ~L

You should apologize ~Light

And so should you ~L

After you ~Light

Why is it that you cannot apologise first? ~L

Everyone knows that older people should be allowed to go first ~Light

That is not a proper reason ~L

It is ~Light

Fine...Light-kun, I apologise for the things that I have said which may have caused you upset ~L

Great. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get on with the investigation ~Light

There was a 60% chance that you was going to do that, are you going to be so childish as to not apologise? ~L

I never said I will ~Light

You did state 'after you' and besides it's proper etiquette, as you seem to be well practiced in ~L

'After you' apologise, we shall proceed with the investigation ~Light

We will not proceed until you apologise also ~L

I'm sorry as my behaviour was triggering towards you, which made us both less efficient towards solving the Kira case ~Light

Thank you, Light-kun ~L

Do we get on with the investigation now? ~Light

I don't see why not ~L

About time ~Light


	4. Chapter 4

AN: We moved away from the texting in this chapter, I hope the way I've written it is okay. Just a quick request; me and my friend are unsure on how to finish this story so if you leave a review could you please say if you would like an ending that stays true to the anime or a happy au ending. Thanks!

Psst…Light-kun ~L

Psst… Light-kun ~L

If you have time to look at your phone, as I am watching you do, then you have time to reply ~L

What is it Ryuzaki? ~Light

Light-kun, you noticed me :D ~L

Quite difficult not to notice you ~Light

But yet since the handcuffs have been on, you seem to favour ignoring me…Are you still mad at me for the other day? ~L

Is this your attempt to apologise? ~Light

We already exchanged apologies, why would I say I'm sorry again? ~L

I don't know. No I'm not mad, I'm just thinking ~Light

What is it you're thinking about? ~L

Life ~Light

That answer was a bit vague ~L

I'm thinking about my life and the future. What will I do after we finish the investigation? Sure, I could go back to school, but I don't know if I want to. To be completely honest, I don't know what I want. ~Light

Well, this is the first time you've sounded the age you are. I suppose if it turns out that you are innocent then you have the potential to do whatever you wish. I wouldn't worry though, I don't see this investigation coming to a close anytime soon ~L

Thanks, Ryuzaki. That was helpful ~Light

You're welcome, Light-kun ~L

I know you've seen the message, don't start ignoring me again. We were having a conversation in which I didn't't accuse you of being Kira ~L

I know but I'm just really conscious about the future. I know you said I can do whatever I want, but I don't know what I want to do, and I don't want to spend ages looking for something. I know people expect me to join the police, and I was considering it, but I'm not sure anymore, it just doesn't't seem…right anymore I guess. ~Light

Well, it's no secret that I admire your deductive abilities, you're only eighteen and they practically match mine. If you turn out to be innocent when this case is over…what would you say to a job offer from me? ~L

Working with you? Are you sure about that Ryuzaki? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better? You see if I don't join the police, my father might get disappointed. I don't want to disappoint him. However all my mother wants is for me is to be happy. I don't think I will be happy in the Japanese police. I don't know what would make me happy. There is something missing, and I can't quite put my finger on it ~Light

I am sure, it's been on my mind for a while now but I've been holding back because of the case. I don't think that what is missing is the choice of career…maybe it's something else. Wateri is always getting me to do things that make me happy between cases, he tells me that its what is important ~L

So, do you mean to tell me, that what's missing from my life is happiness? I have all the reasons to be happy though. I'm healthy, I'm doing well in school, my family is alive and well, and now thanks to you, I have a friend…And a potential job offer. I have all the reasons to be happy. Why wouldn't't I be? ~Light

Well you said yourself that something is missing. Maybe it's to do with the fact that you're so emotionally detached with Misa and other pass girlfriends ~L

I don't think it's to do with Misa or any other girlfriend I had, I honestly don't know why I was with them, other than the fact that I wanted to make them happy. It sounds ridiculous by it's the truth ~L

It does sound a little ridiculous but that's mainly because of a theory I have. A theory that seems to be even more possible since our…incident. Before we met I deduced that there was a 50% chance that you were gay or asexual. But gay seemed more likely due to the fact you actually dated girls. If you were asexual its unlikely that you would have felt the need to hide it ~L

Is this what you refer to it? Incident? I guess I can tell why you think I could be gay. I can't be though. What would my father think? ~Light

I wasn't aware of what Light-kun would be comfortable with me calling it and besides, that being the first time I'm not really sure what I should refer to it as. The idea of you being gay is hard to come to terms with I am sure but its not impossible. Besides when you were with me was the only time you've seemed to show a romantic interest in anyone. Does it really matter what your father may think? ~L

I'm not uncomfortable with it. I can tell why you think it's not impossible. It was…interesting. Pleasurable even, but yes. The idea of my father thinking I could be gat is not something I look forward to as he can be quite strict about it. It's nothing personal, Ryuzaki. Just…my father…well…I guess you are able to figure it out. ~Light

Yes I understand, Light-kun. But your father doesn't need to know, there is a reason that we're doing this over text is there not? I wont push the issue of your sexuality, mainly because I don't think I've ever known you to be unsure of anything until now. However I would like you to think about it. I would hate for my only friend to be unhappy ~L

Are you trying to chat me up, Ryuzaki? ~Light

And here I was thinking that we were having a touching conversation. You get me out of my comfort zone and then ignore what I say. But, no. Not intentionally anyway. ~L

Sorry to be a bad friend, I just never see you out of your comfort zone. If it makes you feel any better I like it when you get out of your comfort zone. Just between the two of us though, it's a bit of a shame, that you didn't in fact hit on me ~Light

You're not being a bad friend…I don't believe so anyway. I do believe, however, that we're both out of our comfort zone a little, although as friends I suppose it's a good thing…Light-kun, did you want me to hit on you? ~L

I don't know if I want you to or not. I guess it's up to you. To be honest, being out of my comfort zone, is not as bad as I'd imagine ~Light

Light-kun is normally so sure of himself…Let yourself figure it out and then let me know. However, as you're the one with the experience, shouldn't you be the one to make the first move? ~L

Would you like me to make a move? ~Light

Only if Light-kun wishes to, however I would not object if he did ~L

Light looks around the room to ensure that no one from the task force had returned from their break and when he finds the room still empty he stands.

"Well if that's the case"

He moves to stand in front of L, who was perched in his usual position and leans down so that he's inches away. "Do you want me to make a move?"

"Eighty percent"

Unsatisfied with the detectives response Light leans closer so that he's whispering in L's ear, his hands on the arm rests. "That's it?"

"Just one more thing" was the warning Light received before L turned his head and pressed his lips to Lights.

Light smirked into the kiss as he slowly kissed back and pulled away every few seconds before pulling away completely, a grin making its way onto his face as he looked at the detective.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ryuzaki?"

L smirked in response to Lights question before whispering "eighty five percent".

Light pulls away and stands up straight, looking down at L before leaning down again and giving the detective a deep kiss. Then after pulling away he moved to sit back down in his seat.

Neither man spoke for a moment until L managed to compose himself and broke the silence.

"Are we going to be adding this to the list of things we aren't't going to be talking about?"

"We can talk about it if you like just not when my father is around" Light paused for a moment. "Eighty five percent of what?"

"Eighty five percent chance that Light-kun is gay. If he wasn't its unlikely that a second incident like this would have occurred and I do believe that it is something we should talk about. Especially since it's a repeat occurrence, and there's a high chance of it happening again."

Light turns to face the other man. "Go ahead, talk about it".

L put his thumb in his mouth and started to bite on his thumbnail as he contemplated his response.

"Well…I feel as though I'm putting myself in a difficult situation. If you are Kira then I might as well be signing for my own death, this is putting me in a vulnerable state after all, or I would have to prepare myself for sentencing you to death. It's bad enough that my first friend may be Kira but if my feelings became something deeper…I don't know how I'd handle it."

"You actually have feelings for me? Well don't worry about Kira, as far as I know I'm not Kira; don't worry though, if I ever feel like there could be a chance of me wanting to act like Kira, I promise to let you know."

"I didn't say I did but perhaps, do you not feel the same way? You certainly seems to enjoy the kiss, and what happened before. But thank you, Light-kun. I just wish I could believe you."

"I can't tell you if I feel the same way, if I don't know how you feel. We've been through so much together and you still don't trust me."

"We've been through so much together because of my suspicion that you're Kira."

"And so far, did your suspicions turn out to be truth?"

"They have not yet proved to be, but they have not been disproved yet either."

Light sighs, getting agitated by the older man. "The fact that I don't feel particularly murderous is no proof then? Trust me, I don't want you dead."

"No I'm afraid not. How am I supposed to know how you're feeling? You could be lying to me."

"Look at me Ryuzaki. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying when I tell you I care for you."

L looks up at Light, catching his eyes for a moment before looking away. "Just know that if it is some act to get me to reveal my name to you, it will not work."

"I don't need to know your name, I just need you to realise and I accept the fact that I care."

L turns towards Light once again, this time maintaining eye contact. "Okay, Light-kun. I believe you when you say that you care."

"Do you though? Or are you just saying that, because it's what I would like you to say?"

"When have I ever said something simply because it's what you want to hear? I do believe you. It may be that my judgement is a little off because I want it to be true but, I do mean it."

"Well it is."

The two men hold eye contact for a few moments longer analysing each other before L looked away to stand from where he was seated. "Well then now we've gotten that sorted lets go and check on how the rest of the team are doing with that Yotsuba lead you discovered."

Light moves to stand as well. "Yeah, sure, lets go. But before we do…"

Light grabs the front of L's shirt in both hands to pull the detective to him for a deep kiss. After a moment he pulls away and heads towards the rooms exit.

L stands dazed for a moment and moves only when the chain attached to his wrist pulls him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: My apologises for taking so long to post this! My apologises for the amount of Misa talk as well. This chapter is set after the 20th episode and before the 21st.  
-

Light-kun, I hope that you're not angry with me still. I find it to be quite distracting being glared at by you as well as the rest of the task force ~L

What gave you the impression that I'm still angry? ~Light

Your body language, and you've barely spoken to me since we left Misa-sans room ~L

I'm not mad, just a little frustrated. I haven't spoken much because I thought that ignoring what happened earlier today, would be beneficial for the both of us, seeming as we might want to cool off ~Light

What is it that your still frustrated with? The fact that I'm still testing you, or of my involvement of Misa? ~L

Both. You're putting her into a dangerous situation, Ryuzaki ~Light

First of all, you know that I still suspect you of being Kira; that's why the handcuffs are still on. In regards to Misa, the members of Yotsuba were clearly taken by her during that party created by Matsuda's recklessness, she isn't in any harm ~L

You can't be sure of that! ~Light

Misa is fine, she will continue to be fine. We need this investigation to come to an end and she is a key part in stopping the current Kira. Like I said earlier, I am getting desperate. ~L

And so you decide to use her as bait ~Light

This is how I have always investigated if I need to, usually I would use people more trained but they already know her and she is willing to do this. There is an 98% chance of her being fine if she does what I tell her to do. I have calculated what could go wrong and I have solutions should any of these things occur. I don't understand why you are so angry with this ~L

Because I don't like the fact that you manipulated her into agreeing to being in such a dangerous situation. I just want to know why you were so careless ~Light

I don't see it as careless, everything I do is calculated, never careless. That isn't something I can afford to be ~L

Yet that is exactly what you are. Life is not all about calculations ~Light

Without all the calculations, how can I be sure of anything? ~L

You can never be sure of anything, not fully ~Light

I suppose there may be some truth to that. Until tonight I was sure that you didn't care for Misa but now that doesn't seem to be the case. I suppose, despite everything, that you are your boyfriend after all ~L

I just don't really feel like having anyone around me dying, believe it or not ~Light

She won't die, can't you trust that I have it figured out? ~L

Why do I get a feeling you wish otherwise? ~Light

I do not wish her harm. My wish for Misa is that, after we've dealt with this Kira, she'll be brought to justice; through the eyes of the law not through death ~L

You still believe that she's the second Kira, or will be again, even though she's going to risk herself to solve this case? ~Light

You know my theories, they won't change simply because she has agreed to go after the Yotsuba group. It's clear that she's only going after Kira because it's what you want, she's abnormally devoted to you. Worships you even ~L

I wouldn't go that far… ~Light

You wouldn't? I thought it to be obvious. For someone who claims to be your girlfriend, you don't know her all that well do you? ~L

Well, it's not like I get time to get to know her better, thanks to you ~Light

Touché. I allow date time between the two of you when there isn't much work to do but you don't seem that keen on talking to her then ~L

Security cameras and microphones all over the room can really throw someone off a conversation, you know ~Light

Misa doesn't seem to put off, maybe it's because she's devoted to you than you are to her ~L

You are so not a right person to give me relationship advice ~Light

That is true. Besides I don't believe it's customary to get relationship advice from the person you're having relations with outside the relationship ~L

There's that to. But it still doesn't matter how I, or anyone else, feels about Misa. It's just not right to put her in danger because of calculations ~Light

Why can't you trust me? Or is it that you don't want to catch this Kira because I'll have to start investing you again once this is over? ~L

You are investigating me all the time. That test you pulled earlier is proof enough of that ~Light

Yes but not in the way I was before. I'll admit that I'm worried Kira's power will return to you once we have stopped Yotsuba ~L

A thing I never had cannot return to me ~Light

I don't want you to be Kira any more that you want you to be Kira ~L

You say as you insist that I am in fact Kira ~Light

Just because I don't want you to be doesn't mean I will ignore what I see. You are…were Kira, Light-kun. No matter how much we want it to be false, it won't change that fact ~L

You are so stubborn ~Light

So are you ~L

Not as much as you though ~Light

That may be true but if I wasn't I wouldn't have gained my position as the three greatest detectives ~L

Right. That's an important achievement. There is nothing more important than that ~Light

Do you remember when we first met? You told me that I have nothing but your "respect and admiration". How times have changed... ~L

You do have my respect and admiration; I just wish it was mutual ~Light

It is mutual. I both respect and admire your intelligence as well as your strong sense of justice. Besides from Wateri I've haven't met someone I can be comfortable around before, surely you've noticed ~L

Are you comfortable with me though? ~Light

More so than anyone else ~L

Then why don't you trust me? ~Light

Because I know that your Kira. It's highly likely that you are going to be what kills me in the end; I've known this since before we first slept together ~L

If that's what you think, then why did you do it? ~Light

Because I wanted to. At first I fought it because you were Kira but then I felt it would benefit the investigation. Kira being at his most vulnerable... I didn't believe that things would turn out like this at the time ~L

So you used me... ~Light

At first yes but you were doing the same, even if you don't remember it. I do apologise Light-kun, it wasn't right of me ~L

I never used you ~Light

Kira wants me dead, of course you did. If your going to insist your not Kira then tell me, why did you do it? You insisted before that your not gay, you have your relationship with Misa and yet you continue whatever it is we're doing. Why else would willingly come into this relationship with me, knowing that I don't trust you? ~L

I don't know. There is just something about you that just draws me towards you. I don't quiet know what it is, but it's there and I can't help it ~Light

Yes, I know what you mean. Despite everything, I find myself feeling the same way ~L

Then don't accuse me of using you ~Light

I apologise, Light-kun, this situation is difficult for me ~L

Meanwhile I'm diggin' the whole thing ~Light

...I'm unsure what you mean by that ~L

Nothing ~Light

Please tell me, I feel we need to talk while we can, before we move in on Yoshiba ~L

Don't worry. I'm being selfish ~Light

Go ahead, please ~L

I'm not sure how to word it so it makes sense. I'm not comfortable with the whole situation either; I wouldn't want to change it either though ~Light

Promise me that you'll remember that when all of this is done ~L

It would a shame to forget what we have ~Light

I agree, so will you promise? ~L

If that's what you want ~Light

It is, I believe that if I lost this it would cause me a great deal of pain ~L

Why would you lose it? ~Light

This whole situation with Kira makes me feel uncertain with everything ~L

Thankfully you have your calculations ~Light

I'm sensing sarcasm ~L

Maybe a little. However perhaps we should cease this conversation for now, my father keeps sending us strange looks ~Light

Well we do text each other a lot more than two people who are handcuffed to each other should. I suppose it's only natural that the task force would find this to be suspicious. Perhaps I should start verbally communicating some of my thoughts rather than texting them…~L

Don't you dare! ~Light


End file.
